Wyrda
by Cele Frey
Summary: We don't know much about Brom the story teller and Dragon rider. So know its his turn. hear is the journal of Brom


**Prologue**

Late in the night after the Blood-oath celebration in Ellesméra, Eragon lies in a trance, his new form of sleep. As he lies in his bed, he hears footsteps coming up the stairs outside his door. He gets up and goes to the door to see who is there. As her opens the door he finds Arya waiting outside about to nock on the door.

"Hello Eragon, I hope I didn't wake you," Arya says in a quiet voice.

"No, don't be I'm so happy to see you, why don't you come in?" he opens the door wider to let her in.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know I am leaving, but I wanted to drop this of to you before I go." She holds out a dark brown book, its leather worn and pages tan with age.

"Thank you but, what is it?" Eragon asks with a puzzled look.

"When a Dragon hatched for a child we had them start a journal to record there life and journeys. These journals never run out of pages and will not burn or tear; magic is sown in them and keeps them safe and intact. When a rider died, the journal would appear in our library because of its spells, so that others could read there story."

"Arya, you have no idea how much this means to me, to know about Brom and who he really was, thank you!" shocked at the book in his hands, Eragon thinks to himself,_ finally, I will truly know who Brom was. His life, his doom, the storyteller's story is about to be told. _

"When you finish please give this to Oromis so he can put it with the others."

"I will and again thank you so much, this is a princely gift!"

"Your welcome, and Eragon, about earlier, I do want us to be friends but you must learn to control yourself. In our time apart please remember that and don't lose hope, for one day you will find someone that completes you, but until that time comes please for the sake of our friendship except that we are to be just friends."

"I will for now, but with a heavy heart I do this for you, my friend"

"Thank you and now I must go, enjoy your reading. We will see each other soon." With that, she turned and left down the staircase.

Eragon closes the door. Sitting down on his bed, he tries to forget Arya, there fight; now her apology, and focus on this new mystery. The cover again catches his eye; on it a strange symbol inlayed with gold filigree. Intertwining vines circle a group of triangles and curved lines. _This is probably Brom's personal crest, like that of Morzan's on Zar'roc _Eragon thought as he traced the pattern with his finger.

He gets up and ascends to Saphira's room to show her there new treasure. He relays what happened to her then sits down resting agents her side. _**Well are you going to read it or just sit there and look at it? You must want to know as much as I do the story of Brom**_, _**now start reading already!**_

"Alright hear we go," he says as he opens the front cover. Inside he finds a peace of parchment with the words _dear reader_ inscribed in Brom's hand. He unfolds, it careful not to tare the worn paper. He looks it up and down then reads it to himself, Saphira and his mind combined so both may hear

In flowing script, it said:

Dear reader,

My story ends with this, my last entry. I am about to leave my home forever and reenter the fight agents Galbatorix. Not long ago a new rider came to be in Alagaësia. Hear in Palancar valley, a dragon has hatched for Eragon, a farm boy that lives with his uncle on there small farm in Carvahall. However, the Ra'zac have killed his uncle and burned his farm to the ground. He and his dragon Saphira seek revenge and I will travel with him training him as I was once trained. In a year or two, I plan to take him to the Varden, until then we will travel and hunt the Ra'zac. I don't know how Saphira's egg got hear or how Eragon found it but I do know that in all of Alagaësia, I believe he is the best one to take on the legacy of the riders. He is a quick learner, strong of body and mind and I believe in due time he can and will defeat Galbatorix. Now I go, my story ends, and that of Eragon and Saphira begins.

Brom

When Eragon finishes he folds up the letter and puts it back in its place. He looks to Saphira and she says to him, _**I told you he thought highly of you. **__Yes you did. _They take a moment and think about Brom as they once new him. Eragon then picks up the book, turns to the first page and starts to read


End file.
